The present patent application refers to a process for the preparation of a catalyst suitable for the conversion of hydrocarbons, in which tungsten is incorporated into erionite by contacting the erionite with a non-aqueous solution of one or more tungsten salts, and in which the erionite is washed and dried after the incorporation of the tungsten.
Erionite is a crystalline zeolite having the chemical formula (Ca, Mg, Na.sub.2, K.sub.2).sub.4.5 Al.sub.9 Si.sub.27 O.sub.72.27H.sub.2 0. Erionite is thus characterized by the high atomic proportion of silicon with respect to aluminium and by its crystalline structure.
For a detailed description of erionite reference is made to "Mineralogical Magazine", Vol. 32, No. 247 (December 1959), pages 261-281, and to the book entitled "Non-stoichimetric compounds" published by Lyon Mandelcorn (Academic Press, 1964), pages 367-437.